Songs for the Hobbit pt2
by Redsinky
Summary: Sequel of Songs for the Hobbit. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Creature of the Wood

**Disclaimer:** ** _I OWN_** ** _NOTHING_**

Creature of the Wood by Heather Alexander:

 _I am a creature of the wood,_  
 _forsaken in my solitude_  
 _My song is pleasure and is pain,_  
 _my song can drive a man insane_  
 _So come with me, my pipes I'll play,_  
 _and we will dance 'till break of day_  
 _I shall be thy lover_

 _I've been alive since time began,_  
 _not beast, not god, and yet not man_  
 _I am the music and the dance,_  
 _I am the piper who enchants_  
 _So loose all ties to mortal kind,_  
 _my pipes shall play within thy mind_  
 _I shall be thy lover_

 _Come unto me my beauteous maid,_  
 _I'll lead thee to the hidden glade_  
 _Thou shalt be happy and be free,_  
 _when I play, thou wilt dance for me_  
 _We'll feast on fruit fresh from the vine,_  
 _and I will sample the fruit of thine_  
 _I shall be thy lover_

 _Sweet love I'll make for thee alone,_  
 _and show thee sights before unknown_  
 _I'll be thy master and thy friend,_  
 _for I'm the gold at rainbow's end_  
 _I am the beast within all men,_  
 _I am the rhyme past mortal ken_  
 _I shall be thy lover_

 _I've played my pipes before man's dawn,_  
 _seen maidens ripe, turn pale and wan_  
 _Taught man the art of song and dance,_  
 _yet had to part from mortal clans_  
 _I must return to silent dells,_  
 _no fire burns, and nature dwells_  
 _So take thy rest within the shade,_  
 _and as the evening hours fade_  
 _I'll take thee deeper in the glade,_  
 _my cloven hooves through heather wade_  
 _I'll teach thee things man has forbade,_  
 _our souls entwined and unafraid_  
 _I shall be thy lover_

 _I am a creature of the wood,_  
 _forsaken in my solitude_  
 _My song is pleasure and is pain,_  
 _my song can drive a man insane_  
 _So come with me, my pipes I'll play,_  
 _and we will dance 'till break of day_  
 _I shall be thy lover_


	2. Blood Brothers

Blood Brothers by Heather Alexander:

 _My hand to yours_  
 _Let out spirits run free_  
 _Let our souls intermingle_  
 _For brothers of blood are we._

 _My life for your own_  
 _Your truth for my lie_  
 _When we walk we are one_  
 _And thus together we'll die._

 _Hail to four quarters of the earth_  
 _To the four winds of the sea_  
 _By the scar within my hand_  
 _Bring my brother to me_  
 _Bring back my brother to me._

 _I miss the sound of his footsteps_  
 _The sparkle in his eye_  
 _I miss the sound of him calling my name_  
 _Oh God, I can't let him die._

 _I can still feel his heartbeat_  
 _Though his blood's cold as stone_  
 _I won't let them take him_  
 _He shan't die alone._

 _Hail to four quarters of the earth_  
 _To the four winds of the sea_  
 _By the scar within my hand_  
 _Bring my brother to me_  
 _Bring back my brother to me._

 _I take a blade forged of silver_  
 _Split the mark on my hand_  
 _The blood flows like the tears from my eyes_  
 _They both fall to the sand._

 _I watch the sun set before me_  
 _While darkness blankets the sky_  
 _The waves as they break on the beach_  
 _Muffle the sounds as I cry._

 _Hail to four quarters of the earth_  
 _To the four winds of the sea_  
 _By the scar within my hand_  
 _Bring my brother to me_  
 _Bring back my brother to me._

 _The waves cease their crashing_  
 _And dawn lightens the sky_  
 _I hear the sound of him whispering my name_  
 _And there is a sparkle in his eye._

 _Hail to four quarters of the earth_  
 _Sing to the four winds of the sea_  
 _By the scars we share in our hands_  
 _You've sent back my brother to me_  
 _My brother has come back to me._


	3. Blood and Passion

Blood Passion by Heather Alexander:

 _Pulse of passion, heart of truth_  
 _Soul of old, blood of youth_  
 _Strength that's born from pain's adrenaline_  
 _Summons out what lies within_

 _The moon is high_  
 _The night is young_  
 _The voices cry_  
 _The song is sung_  
 _Blood and body are one_

 _Smoke and darkness, gasp of air_  
 _Ecstasy, grim despair_  
 _Whispered voices speak from deep inside_  
 _Spilling truths too strong to hide_

 _Burning silver, spark of gold_  
 _Blood is hot, sweat is cold_  
 _Shadows bend and shape to something new_  
 _Brought to light by what is true_

 _Is it that things really change?_  
 _Or does the outside rearrange?_  
 _Is perception genuine?_  
 _Or does truth lie deep beneath the skin?_

 _Glistening muscle, heated breath_  
 _Love and hate, life and death_  
 _Will you dare at all to meet my eyes?_  
 _It's in there your own strength lies_


	4. Eggs and Crumbs

Eggs and Crumbs by Heather Alexander:

 _A woman had a baby boy_  
 _She loved him much and he gave her joy_  
 _The wee folk came and on a whim_  
 _They took the boy away with them_

 _Eggs and crumbs and milk and grain_  
 _Bring my baby back again_

 _And in his place they left, instead_  
 _A changeling sleeping in his bed_  
 _The lass she saw his wizened face_  
 _"They've ta'en my baby from his place_

 _Eggs and crumbs and milk and grain_  
 _Bring my baby back again_

 _The changeling shrieked and howled and cried_  
 _And naught she did would make it bide_  
 _She formed a plan to try to prove_  
 _This Elfling child was not her love_

 _Eggs and crumbs and milk and grain_  
 _Bring my baby back again_

 _She put a cauldron on to boil_  
 _And soon the changeling ceased to roil_  
 _She broke a dozen eggs in half_  
 _And as he watched, the changeling laughed_

 _Eggs and crumbs and milk and grain_  
 _Bring my baby back again_

 _She put the eggs shells in the brew_  
 _he says, "Me mother, what do you do?"_  
 _"Why, can you see, my silly dove?_  
 _I've egg shells brewing on the stove."_

 _Eggs and crumbs and milk and grain_  
 _Bring my baby back again_

 _"In eighteen hundred years," says he,_  
 _"A brewer of shells I never did see!"_  
 _And with those words he realized_  
 _He broke the spell and he lost the prize_

 _Eggs and crumbs and milk and grain_  
 _Bring my baby back again_

 _And with her baby boy restored,_  
 _The lass was troubled never more_


	5. Festival Wind

Festival Wind by Heather Alexander:

 _The sun comes up and it starts the day_  
 _So I grab a cup of my favourite tay_  
 _And I cross the creek where the crawdads play in their watery home_

 _The weasel whistles and the herons hum_  
 _And the pixie pirouettes upon my thumb_  
 _So I know that the day has finally come, it's time to roam_

 _Pack our bags, harness the horses_  
 _For the frog just danced, the cat just grinned_  
 _I've now heard from reliable sources_  
 _That we're bound out on the festival wind!_

 _A belt, a broach and a cloak of wool_  
 _And a tin cup, knife and a wooden bowl_  
 _And some sweet potcheen in a cruiscin full is what we'll need_

 _Wrapped up tight in the family plaid_  
 _Are the grins and giggles of the games we've played_  
 _And they're all trussed up in the tools of trade to earn our feed_

 _We bless the cottage as we depart_  
 _With Dobbin and Maggie to pull our cart_  
 _For they're sure of foot and stout of heart and strong of will_

 _As we rove out in the light spring rain_  
 _The roads turn rough and the horses strain_  
 _But the laughter's sure then to ease the pain as we push up hill_

 _When the day is done and the moon has smiled_  
 _And the starlight's gotten us both beguiled_  
 _Then the faeries dance, the magic's wild on a night like this_

 _We dream of fancies that we would seek_  
 _And the wishes dear that we dare not speak_  
 _And perchance to feel then upon the cheek a midnight kiss_

 _BRIDGE:_  
 _When we arrive at the village faire_  
 _Pennants and ribbons bright fill the air_  
 _Blacksmith, hostler and tinker are there_  
 _Magic and music extraordinaire!_


	6. Hap'n Frog

Hap'n Frog by Heather Alexander:

 _Hap'n Frog in the summer rain,_  
 _munchin' on flies and he can't complain-_  
 _Callin' "Mr. Raccoon are you still there?"_  
 _and he's answered back by the tortoise and hare-_

 _Singin' "Hey, hey, what do you say?_  
 _Let's all dance on a summer's day!"_  
 _"Hey, hey, what do you say?_  
 _Let's all dance on a summer's day!"_

 _Hap'n Frog and he's singing a song,_  
 _makin' up words as he hops along-_  
 _Finally sees Mr. Red Raccoon,_  
 _and together they make up a dandy tune!_

 _Hap'n Frog and he's hitchin' a ride,_  
 _gets picked up by the ocean tide-_  
 _The waves they troll him out to sea,_  
 _But he can swim better than you or me!_

 _Hap'n Frog's caught by a bird,_  
 _screamin' so loud Mr. Raccoon heard-_  
 _Mr. Raccoon comes then to settle the score,_  
 _'Cause that's what the Froggie's friends are for!_

 _Hap'n Frog's singing in the rain,_  
 _Mr. Raccoon's got a new refrain-_  
 _Together they're joined by the tortoise and hare,_  
 _and there never was a summer night so fair!_

 _Singin' "Hey, hey, what do you say?_  
 _Let's all dance on a summer's day!"_  
 _"Hey, hey, what do you say?_  
 _Let's all dance on a summer's day!"_

 _Singin' "Hey, hey, what do you say?_  
 _Let's all dance on a summer's day!"_  
 _"Hey, hey, what do you say?_  
 _Let's all dance on a summer's day!"_


	7. Harvest Season

Harvest Season by Heather Alexander:

 _A snap's within the summer wind,_  
 _It teases at the air_  
 _With warming glow on fields below_  
 _The harvest season's here_

 _Soon leaves shall yield a brilliant shield_  
 _Of copper, gold and bronze_  
 _And rivers strain 'gainst summer rain_  
 _As daylight later dawns_

 _Come gather golden honey_  
 _Come reap the tender corn_  
 _And with me lay in new mown hay_  
 _Before the winter's born_

 _Come take my hand and work the land_  
 _Come labor side by side_  
 _We'll thresh the wheat and try to beat_  
 _The summer's ebbing tide_

 _Our bones may ache, our backs may break_  
 _But labor's been well done_  
 _Pain will displace in your embrace_  
 _As with the fading sun_

 _Come gather golden honey_  
 _Come reap the tender corn_  
 _And with me lay in new mown hay_  
 _Before the winter's born_

 _With straw stacked deep and none to reap_  
 _I turn my eyes to you_  
 _Your chest laid bare to warm night air_  
 _And sparkling as the dew_

 _You meet my gaze though twilight haze_  
 _As evening starts to fall_  
 _I slyly plea that we should heed_  
 _The harvest season's call_

 _Come gather golden honey_  
 _Come reap the tender corn_  
 _And with me lay in new mown hay_  
 _Before the winter's born_

 _Come gather golden honey_  
 _Come reap the tender corn_  
 _And with me lay in new mown hay_  
 _Before the winter's born_


	8. Healing Chant

Healing Chant by Heather Alexander:

 _Come to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Heal this spirit, heal this soul_  
 _Come to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Mind and body shall be whole_

 _Beast of the burning sunlight_  
 _Sear the wound tha pain my cease_  
 _Mistress of watery midnight_  
 _Hold us fast and bring us peace_

 _Come to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Heal this spirit, heal this soul_  
 _Come to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Mind and body shall be whole_

 _Beast of the burning sunlight_  
 _Sear the wound tha pain my cease_  
 _Mistress of watery midnight_  
 _Hold us fast and bring us peaceCome to me, Lord and Lady_

 _Heal this spirit, heal this soul_  
 _Come to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Mind and body shall be whole_

 _Beast of the burning sunlight_  
 _Sear the wound tha pain my cease_  
 _Mistress of watery midnight_  
 _Hold us fast and bring us peaceCome to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Heal this spirit, heal this soul_  
 _Come to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Mind and body shall be whole_

 _Beast of the burning sunlight_  
 _Sear the wound tha pain my cease_  
 _Mistress of watery midnight_  
 _Hold us fast and bring us peaceCome to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Heal this spirit, heal this soul_  
 _Come to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Mind and body shall be whole_

 _Beast of the burning sunlight_  
 _Sear the wound tha pain my cease_  
 _Mistress of watery midnight_  
 _Hold us fast and bring us peace_

 _Beast of the burning sunlight_  
 _Sear the wound tha pain my cease_  
 _Mistress of watery midnight_  
 _Hold us fast and bring us peaceCome to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Heal this spirit, heal this soul_  
 _Come to me, Lord and Lady_  
 _Mind and body shall be whole_


	9. Life's Wheel

**Disclaimer:** ** _Go look at_** ** _Ch1_**

Life's Wheel by Heather Alexander:

 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_  
 _Winter, Summer, Spring and Fall_  
 _Magic lives in one and all_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_

 _(spring)_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_  
 _Wake the land from out the cold_  
 _Life is born from death and old_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_

 _(summer)_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_  
 _Change from straw to flowers fair_  
 _'Tis the sign of magic there_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_

 _(autumn)_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_  
 _Dine we now on harvest sweet_  
 _Bread and wine and seasoned meat_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_

 _(winter)_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_  
 _As the land succumbs to sleep_  
 _Magic will be ours to keep_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_

 _(elemental)_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Life's wheel turn again_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_  
 _Air and Water, Fire and Earth_  
 _All four quarters form our birth_  
 _Come full 'round, come full 'round_


	10. Lifetime of Song

Lifetime of Song by Heather Alexander:

 _How great is the need for the toys of mankind?_  
 _If you learn how to feed from the joys you can find_  
 _When a smile and a wink and a snippet of song_  
 _Is good trade for a drink and a place to belong_

 _What gift can I find in return for this prize?_  
 _All the genuine kindness I see in your eyes_  
 _I can learn of your dreams and this much I can do_  
 _For this moment, it seems, I can give them to you_

 _I will fashion a rhyme with a twist of my tongue_  
 _I will turn back the time to when all things were young_  
 _I will give to this earth of myself, right or wrong_  
 _For you kindness is worth my lifetime of song_

 _I confront all your fears so for you they will die_  
 _I can cry all the tears that you tough boys won't cry_  
 _All the words you can't speak will be my common speech_  
 _All the answers you seek I can help you to reach_

 _I will fashion a rhyme with a twist of my tongue_  
 _I will turn back the time to when all things were young_  
 _I will give to this earth of myself, right or wrong_  
 _For you kindness is worth my lifetime of song_

 _This vow that I make for my lifetime will stay_  
 _For the music you take you can give what you may_  
 _A green paper eagle or a smile when we part_  
 _All tender is legal when sent from the heart_

 _I will fashion a rhyme with a twist of my tongue_  
 _I will turn back the time to when all things were young_  
 _I will give to this earth of myself, right or wrong_  
 _For you kindness is worth my lifetime of song_

 _I will fashion a rhyme with a twist of my tongue_  
 _I will turn back the time to when all things were young_  
 _I will give to this earth of myself, right or wrong_  
 _For you kindness is worth my lifetime of song_


	11. March of War

March of Cambreadth by Heather Alexander:

 _Axes flash, broadsword swing,_  
 _Shining armour's piercing ring_  
 _Horses run with polished shield,_  
 _Fight Those Bastards till They Yield_  
 _Midnight mare and blood red roan,_  
 _Fight to Keep this Land Your Own_  
 _Sound the horn and call the cry,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Follow orders as you're told,_  
 _Make Their Yellow Blood Run Cold_  
 _Fight until you die or drop,_  
 _A Force Like Ours is Hard to Stop_  
 _Close your mind to stress and pain,_  
 _Fight till You're No Longer Sane_  
 _Let not one damn cur pass by,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Guard your women and children well,_  
 _Send These Bastards Back to Hell_  
 _We'll teach them the ways of war,_  
 _They Won't Come Here Any More_  
 _Use your shield and use your head,_  
 _Fight till Every One is Dead_  
 _Raise the flag up to the sky,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Dawn has broke, the time has come,_  
 _Move Your Feet to a Marching Drum_  
 _We'll win the war and pay the toll,_  
 _We'll Fight as One in Heart and Soul_  
 _Midnight mare and blood red roan,_  
 _Fight to Keep this Land Your Own_  
 _Sound the horn and call the cry,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Axes flash, broadsword swing,_  
 _Shining armour's piercing ring_  
 _Horses run with polished shield,_  
 _Fight Those Bastards till They Yield_  
 _Midnight mare and blood red roan,_  
 _Fight to Keep this Land Your Own_  
 _Sound the horn and call the cry,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_


End file.
